The present invention relates to games and, more particularly, to a hand-held game which may be played by one or more persons which involves orally blowing up releasably attached inflatable bodies of predetermined size, shape and color, and bursting them for amusement of the players and spectators alike.
A game which involves at least two players for orally blowing into a tube to inflate and break balloons may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,711, for example, issued on June 12, 1984. The game seen in the '711 patent is intended for seated participants and comprises a supporting element or housing 3 having breaking elements 6 and 6'. The players orally blow into tubes connected to balloons within the housing and race against each other to see who can break their balloon first against the breaking element. The game apparatus of the '711 patent necessitates that it be placed and played on the top of a stationary horizontal surface. The '711 patent also fails to adequately explain how to arrange the apparatus so that more than two players can play at the same time.